


Yours, Mine, Ours?

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunken sex, Hip Piercings, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, body (ass and thigh) worship, light dom themes, piercing play, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri spots Sehun at a party, and wants to fuck him. So he starts to pursue him. Though the younger keeps resisting him he doesn't give. Which results in Sehun getting roughly fucked against every surface imaginable by his long time friend, Zhang Yixing. Not that he minds. </p>
<p>Though one night, he lets himself be seduced by the bad ass, Seungri. Might have been a big mistake, seeing as he's on all fours, begging Yixing for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......so this is a fill for a prompt from EPM, http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/21184.html?thread=9080768#t9080768  
> So yep. *tosses fic at reader then runs and hides* DO NOT HIT ME

 

 

The first time the college bad ass flirted with Sehun, he was pretty sure Seungri was high on something. Sehun was a  sophomore , and the elder was a senior. Sehun was nothing special, working on getting his bachelor's in teaching Kindergarten. He rarely went to parties, more focused on his studies than sex and alcohol. Though he wouldn't say no to a romp in the sheets with his long time friend, Zhang Yixing. 

But, Seungri, known player at Seoul National University, he wasn't so sure about what to think, let alone what to say, so he kept silent as the elder whispered dirty words into his ear, bringing forth a foreign blush painting his pale cheeks. 

"I wonder if your ass cheeks would turn a pretty pink color like the ones on your face if I smacked them hard enough. Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?" Seungri continued his lewd sentences. 

Sehun frowned. Of course he had, Yixing always growled into his ear that he had the perfect fuckable ass in SNU, every single time the elder pounded into him from behind. Sehun shuddered and blinked at the elder, putting up a blank face to hide the fact that Seungri's words were pretty much turning him on. 

"Don't you have a pretty girl to fuck?" He asks in a monotone voice. This only brought a salacious grin to Seungri's face, his hand making itself at home on his thigh. 

He had clearly ignored Sehun's question, instead asking, "Have you ever been thigh fucked before?" Sehun sputtering his drink out in shock. 

Well, he had thought about it. He knew a lot of people, especially guys, had a thing for his thighs. He knew they were the perfect plumpness for someone to grip onto. He loved it, in fact, when Yixing paid special attention to his thighs, or marked them with his mouth, teeth and fingers, loved poking at them until they faded, only to be marked up again the next time they fucked. 

He put his hand in Seungri's face and shoved it away, before standing up and looking for Yixing. He had a problem, and he wasn't exactly needing Seungri. He needed to feel Yixing. Only Yixing knew how to get him off, to get him panting, moaning and screaming into the night with his mouth, fingers, and cock. 

Sehun should have known that telling Yixing what had gotten him so riled up was a bad idea. Yixing was rather possessive. If Sehun was caught flirting with another man, he would pay for it that same night, hands tied behind his back, chest flat against the sheets with his knees and Yixing's hands holding his hips up in the perfect angle for the  elder  to pound into him roughly, alternating between slow teasing thrusts and the same harsh pace as before, red  handprints on his right ass cheek, a bite mark on his shoulder, and many hickies dotting his chest, neck and thighs. 

That's the exact situation he was in now, screaming in pleasure as his Chinese lover was pounding into him, growling possessive words In Mandarin. By now he knew that the elder was saying he was his and only his, that he owned his ass. That only he was allowed to see him in such a wanton way. 

Sehun, at this point, could only nod and moan, his fingers clenching and unclenching around air, desperately needing something to hold onto, to keep him grounded as pleasure wracked his body. 

"So wrecked, all for me. Only me." Yixing rasped, his grip on Sehun's hips getting tighter. 

"Only you." Sehun whimpered, moaning louder when Yixing wraps his arms around his upper torso and waist, tugging him up so that his back was pressed against his chest, using the new position to stimulate Sehun's prostate. 

A wail ripped it's way through Sehun's throat as the pleasure  skyrocketed to a new high, his vision turning white around the edges, tears rolling down his cheeks as the pleasure was proving to be a bit too much. 

It wasn't long until Sehun came over the sheets, gasping harshly as Yixing  continu ed  to piston in and out of his abused hole. 

Unable to hold back, Yixing came only a few thrusts later, spilling deep within Sehun.

Yixing waited for a few moments, rubbing Sehun's stomach and hips as the younger male came down from his orgasmic high. He brushed against Sehun's hip piercings, grinning softly when the Korean shuddered slightly. 

"Okay?" Yixing asks gently laying Sehun down and away from the puddle of cum. He was glad he invested in a King size bed. 

The only response he got was a hum, quickly followed by soft snores. Yixing chuckled, gently pulling out of Sehun. He got up and went to his bathroom to wet a rag. He went back to his room and gently cleaned Sehun as much as he could, being especially careful with the younger's puffy abused hole. 

Once he made sure that Sehun was clean enough, he wiped himself off, and laid down next to the younger male, tugging him onto his chest, then pulling the duvet over them.

He  knew he would have to carry Sehun to his bathroom and run the tub for him. He knew he would have to get in behind him and massage his lower back for him, but he liked doing it. He liked taking care of Sehun afterwards. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Sehun was right about Seungri smartening up and leaving him alone. He didn't want to give this up, the sex, the after care, the cuddling, with Sehun just yet. Maybe not ever.

With those thoughts  plaguing  his mind, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

~*~

Oh how Sehun and Yixing were wrong about Seungri. 

From that night on, Seungri had approached Sehun multiple times with the same intentions, but in many different ways. 

"Come on, Oh. I could show you the time of your life."

"Man, what _wouldn't_ I do to that delectable ass of yours."

"Just one night. Maybe two. No three nights with that ass of yours."

"Don't make me resort to begging."

"Come on, please just let me fuck that ass of yours, Oh. It's so nice and fleshy." 

"Can I finger it then? Ow. I'll try again tomorrow."

"I WON'T GIVE UP OH SEHUN! YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE! LITERALLY!"

Sehun groaned, tugging at his hair. At this point he was going to go bald with how stressed Seungri was making his daily life. 

"What's up?" His friend Jongin asked, sitting next to him.

"SEUNGRI IS GOING TO MAKE ME GO BALD AT A YOUNG AGE!" He wailed, burying his face in his friend's shoulder, Jongin's eyes going wide at his friends sudden outburst.

He silently, amusedly listened to his younger friend cry on about how he was going to be a bald kindergarten teacher, how the kids would probably be scared of him, and that he'd most likely have to wear a wig, or worse. A  toupee . 

He is such a drama queen, but none the less listened to his best friend  pout  and complain about Seungri, giving comforting pats and words when needed, or prompted. 

If this didn't stop he would probably have to have a word with Seungri.

After letting Sehun get it all out, Jongin sat up, handing him a bottle of water. 

"Yeol, Minseok, Jongdae and I are going to the club tonight. Wanna come with?" He asked, playing with the little hairs at the nape of Sehun's neck. 

"Nnh." Sehun replied.

Though it didn't really matter what he said. Sehun found himself sitting next to Minseok, drinking a screwdriver.  He  had wanted to invite Yixing, but the elder said he had practice to do, and then some studying afterwards, which resulted him in being slightly sulky.   He was told to have fun, though warned not to have too much fun. He had hummed, and told him to study hard, but take breaks when needed, and bid the elder goodbye before getting ready. 

He was wearing skinny jeans, with a loose tank top, a leather jacket the only thing keeping him warm from the winter evening. He lined his eyes with a black kohl eyeliner and spent at least a half an hour styling his hair before meeting his friends at the club. 

He sighed, before taking another sip of the orange mixer, vodka concoction before placing it down. Tonight was one of the nights he could actually let go and have fun. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Have fun.  _But not too much,_ he thought to himself. He stood up, tugging Minseok to dance with him. It has been a while since he hung out with 3 elders, finals and work kicking his ass. It was finally good to hang out with them. 

Minseok smiled up at him, following. 

 

Everything went by in a blur, several shots later, as well as a few more screwdrivers and he was pretty drunk. He had lost track of who he was dancing with, Minseok long gone to bump and grind with a man who looked suspiciously like a classmate from Music named Baekhyun. It wasn't long before he felt someone press against his back, hands placed on his hips, about 2 centimeter's above his hip piercings. 

Sehun bit his bottom lip, instinctively grinding his ass against the other male's crotch, leaning his head against the broad shoulders. The other was saying something, but he couldn't quite understand, slightly inebriated, the music wasn't helping either. 

Though when he felt the other's hardening cock press against the seam of his jeans, he knew he had to stop. That cleared his head some. He pulled away and abrutly apologized before almost literally running to the bathroom to clear his head some more. 

What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a certain blonde.

Sehun walked towards the sink, turning the tap on and splashing his face with cold water. He sighed and stood up straight, letting out a (not so) manly yelp when he spotted Seungri standing behind him, grinning drunkenly. He blinked rapidly, hoping that it was just a dream. Nope. Seungri's still there. 

"Hmm. Your guard dog isn't here. Do you know how hard it is, getting to you nowadays? I can't admire your ass anymore." He said, trapping Sehun against the sink, breathing down his neck. "You don't know how hard it is to resist you? To resist throwing you against the nearest flat surface and taking you then and there?" He whispers, nipping along the column of Sehun's neck. 

"You're driving me insane, Oh Sehun." Seungri growled, turning Sehun around. "Just allow me this one night, and I'll show you what my hips and cock can do. I'll show you why I had so many willing partners." He whispers, kissing his way up Sehun's neck and to the corner of his mouth. 

Sehun could feel Seungri's cock press against his own. That was enough to get him riled up. 

"Just one night. After this you need to leave me alone. My ass can only take so much." Whoops. That was supposed to be an inner thought. Seungri didn't seem to mind, quickly working on getting Sehun's pants down. 

"Turn around, and bend over. Let me see that ass of yours." He says, pulling out a condom and a small tube of lube. Sehun obliges, turning around and bending over, his ass on display for SNU's player. He gasped when he felt Seungri's wet fingers probe his hole, slipping in with relative ease. 1 finger turns into 2, then 3. This was one of Sehun's favorite parts about sex. He had always begged Yixing to keep fucking him with his nimble fingers. They were perfect, calloused and rough, which brought a slight stinging but wondrous pleasure. 

Seungri's were slightly thicker, and long enough to rub against his prostate. Moans escaped his mouth, his breath fogging up the mirror before him. 

"FUck! Seungri!" He panted, clenching tightly around the elder's fingers. He rocked his hips back against his fingers, licking his bottom lip. 

"Seunghyun." The elder said, nipping Sehun's shoulder. 

Sehun was confused for a moment, before he realized that the elder had told him his real name. Sehun flushed slightly, but nodded, moaning once again when Seunghyun massaged his prostate. 

It didn't take long before Sehun was spilling over the sink, arching his back prettily, clenching rather tightly around the elder's fingers. 

"You ready for more, Sehun?" Seunghyun asks, tugging his pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs and pumping his cock a few times before ripping the foil of the condom packet. He rolls the condom on, placing the tip against Sehun's hole. 

Sehun bites his lip and nods, moaning heartily when Seunghyun pushes in. It's hot, and stuffy, but  _oh so fucking amazing_ when Seunghyun starts thrusting at a leisurely pace, gradually picking up to a rough one when Sehun whines out that he's ready for more. 

And boy was Seunghyun right. His hips were amazing, his cock thick and long enough to fill him up. It wasn't like Yixing's cock, nothing ever seemed to fill him up like  Yixing did, though Seunghyun was close. He leaned his head against Seunghyun's shoulder, panting and moaning, almost screaming as the elder took him roughly from behind. Hands gripped his hip, idly flicking against the little metal balls.

Though Seunghyun didn't know his body like Yixing did, all his most sensitive areas, he certainly knew what to do to make him go as half crazy as he did when Yixing fucked him into oblivion. Sehun's toes curled in his shoes, sweat rolled down his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, clenching tightly around Seunghyun when the elder brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck Sehun. You are so tight. You feel so good." Seunghyun strokes Sehun's hips, fucking harder and deeper into Sehun. 

Without warning, Sehun once again spills over the counter, some of his come landing on the floor. Seunghyun grunts, thrusting erratically before spilling into the condom. 

"Fuck, fuck. Holy shit." Seunghyun pants, mouthing against Sehun's shoulder. "That was amazing." He says, gently pulling out of Sehun. He carefully slides the condom off and ties it off, before tossing it, and the empty lube into the trash. He pulls his pants up, then helps Sehun pull his own up, after cleaning him off with a damp paper towel. 

He turns Sehun around and sets him on the counter. 

"You alright? Was I too rough?" He asks, uncharacteristically concerned. From what he heard, Seunghyun was the type to fuck and leave, but seeing this side was a good change.

"Nothing I can handle." Sehun replies, chuckling breathlessly.

Then he freezes. Shit. Shit. _Holy fucking shit._ He slept with the notorious playboy of SNU. Oh god he hoped no one caught them. No. He hoped Yixing won't find out. Oh damn how his ass would be totally wrecked if Yixing were to ever find out. He shrugs the thought off, hopping off the sink and onto shaky legs. 

"Let's get out of here before someone catches us." He says, looking in the mirror. His hair was sticking to his forehead, matted from sweat. His eyeliner was running down his cheeks, and he sighed. He gently rubbed it off with warm water. He was definitely going to have to wash his face when he got home. The elder chuckles.

"I'll walk out first. Thanks for the fuck, Oh. Too bad it's a one time thing." Were the last words Seunghyun spoke to him before walking out of the bathroom. Sehun sighs for the hundredth time that night, leaning against the bathroom sink. He pats his cheeks before pulling himself together. He fixes himself up a bit more before walking out of the bathroom.

 

~*~

He knew that letting Seunghyun fuck him in the club bathroom was a bad idea. He knew that letting Seunghyun fuck him _period_ was a bad idea, cuz the following monday, Seunghyun had parked himself right on Sehun's lap, who was eating with Yixing during their lunch period, and wrapped his arm around Sehun's neck with a smug grin.

"You have a really perfect tight ass, Sehun. The best I've ever had." Seunghyun said, causing Yixing to spit out his water, and Sehun to choke on his saliva.

"SEUNGHYUN!" He shouts, punching the elder in the ribs. He can practically feel Yixing glaring daggers at them.  The only response he gets from Seunghyun was a chortle. He was scared for his life. No...he was scared for his  _ass._  

"I am going to murder you and hide your body." He whispers into Seunghyun's ear.

"Get up, I need to hide for...the rest of winter." He panics when Yixing stands up, gesturing for Sehun to do the same. Sehun whimpers, and practically shoves Seunghyun off his lap. He stands up and obediently follows Yixing. During the walk to the elder's car, Yixing is quiet, fuming no doubt, but silent. Sehun is terrified, but no less turned on. He had spent the weekend wondering what it would be like if Yixing found out, and what he would do to Sehun when he did. Now, he was going to find out, and he had no objections whatsoever. He just hoped his ass would be okay afterwards. 

They arrived at Yixing's car, the elder unlocking the doors and getting into the drivers side. Sehun opens the passenger door and gets in, buckling up after shutting the door.

Yixing starts the car and drives to his apartment, keeping his eyes on the road, his grip on the steering wheel tight. 

They were both silent during the whole ride, Yixing quietly fuming next to Sehun. 

"Xing, I'm sorry...it was a drunken mistake." Sehun whispers, hoping that Yixing would accept his apology. 

"I told you not to have too much fun. That meant not getting fucked by Seungri." Yixing spits out, stopping abruptly when they arrive at his apartment complex. "Was he better than me? Did he wear a condom?" He asks.

Sehun shakes his head right away, his breathing speeding up slightly. "No, you know me. You know my body better than anyone else." Sehun says. "And yes. You're the only one I let fuck me without one." 

Yixing seems to have calmed down some, getting out of the car without another word. Sehun follows suit, shutting the door and latching onto Yixing. "I'm really sorry Xing." He mumbles, burying his face into Yixing's neck.

Yixing just tugs him to the elevator and presses the button, pulling him in once the lift arrives, and pressing the button to his floor. Once the doors close, Yixing presses Sehun up against the wall, lifting his leg and placing his hand just under the swell of Sehun's ass. 

"This," He says, smacking the younger in the ass sharply. "Is mine." He gropes Sehun, licking and nipping and sucking at Sehun's neck, making sure to leave dark splotchy patches that could probably last days, maybe even weeks. Sehun groans softly, nodding and gripping onto Yixing's shoulders. "Yes, yes. Yours." Sehun responds, rolling his hips against Yixing's own. 

Yixing grips Sehun's hip with one hand, the other continuing it's groping.

"No, you've been a naughty boy, Sehunnie. Daddy's going to punish you." He says, pulling back just in time for the lift doors to open. Sehun whimpers pathetically, but follows Yixing to his apartment. 

Yixing opens the door, and kicks his shoes off. His apartment was a pretty decent size, big enough to have company, and private enough for Sehun to make as much noise as he wants, with no complaints from grumpy neighbors at all. Which was an added bonus, seeing as Sehun was pretty loud. The decor was modern, with a black sectional that had seen many of Sehun's and Yixing's sexcapades. The color theme was black and white with purple accents here and there. There was a 30 inch LED screen T.V perched on the wall with a wonderful surround sound system. On one wall was two floor to ceiling shelves, one filled with movies, in Korean and Mandarin, and the other filled with books on self healing, dance and music, and the occasional romance novel. 

Sehun follows the elder to his room, stripping his clothes off right away as the other liked getting straight to the point. 

"On your knees, on the bed." Yixing says, walking towards his draw and pulling out a bottle of lube and some soft purple bondage rope. He gets behind Sehun, and ties his hands, making sure they were tight enough that Sehun couldn't wriggle his way out of them, but not too tight to cause discomfort. He pushes Sehun onto his chest, and pulls him up by his hips. 

"10 spanks, for disobeying me, 15 for letting another man touch you. Count them out for me, loud and clear, and thank me for each one. If you miss a count, or forget to thank me, thats an extra 3 more. Understood?" Yixing says, voice almost professional. 

Sehun takes a deep breath, and nods. "Yes." He says, yelping when Yixing smacks his ass harshly. 

"Yes, what?" Yixing breathes, rubbing Sehun's ass slightly. Sehun wasn't sure what to say, he had a feeling he  _should_ but his mind is totally blank. 

"Sir?" He says, making it almost sound like a question. He feels another stinging smack on his perky ass.

"Daddy. Say it." He says. Sehun turns red, biting his bottom lip before he feels three more smacks against his ass, on each cheek.

"Say. It." Yixing says, emphasizing his words with two more smacks. Sehun cries out softly.

"Yes, Daddy!" Sehun says, gripping onto the rope binding his wrists together. He hears Yixing hum softly, rubbing his stinging ass, the only warning he gets before Yixing begins spanking him, one after another, alternating between sharp stinging spanks and gentle almost there taps, Sehun counting each one, and thanking his Daddy for each one. 

By the 15th spank, his ass has turned completely red, by the 25th one, he's leaking precome profusely, his cock swinging back and forth with the powerful smacks. By the 30th spank, he's numb, tears rolling down his cheeks. They have set up a safe word, Bubbles, but he refuses to use it, so  Yixing continues with the last five in rapid succession, Sehun crying softly at the last few ones. 

"That's a good boy. You've made Daddy happy by obeying. Do you want to continue baby boy?" Yixing asks, gently rubbing Sehun's ass to soothe the stinging pain. Sehun nods, wriggling his ass a little. 

Yixing hums softly, grabbing the discarded lube. He pours some onto his fingers, circling the twitching rim with one finger, pressing with gentle pressure, barely letting his finger slip in. He was teasing Sehun, and Sehun knew it. He hated this, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it, as he was quite literally tied up at the moment. 

"D-Daddy, please." He says, whining softly when Yixing continues to tease him for a while, before slipping the finger in. Preparing took about half the time it did when they first started this, Sehun long used to the elder's fingers. 

"Daddy is going to untie you now, but you need to listen to me. If you don't, I'm going to tie you up again. No touching yourself, you're only going to come from my cock, and if you're good, my mouth. Understood?" Yixing says, slicking his cock up.

"Yes, yes. Yes Daddy." Sehun says, not caring really at this point, just as long as Yixing fucked him. 

"Good boy." Yixing says, untying Sehun's hands, and gently massaging them before turning Sehun onto his back, and spreading his thighs. He makes himself at home between those luscious thighs. He pokes and prods Sehun's hole, before thrusting into him in one swift movement. Sehun moans, wrapping his arms around Yixing's shoulders. 

Yixing grabs one leg and holds it up with his elbow, snapping his hips against Sehun, groaning when this position causes him to go deeper, and for Sehun to tighten around him. 

"Fuck baby, so good." He grunts softly, fingers gripping tightly onto Sehun's hip and thigh, hoping he'd leave dark pretty marks on his body. He leans down and sucks the boy's nipple into his mouth, grinning mentally when Sehun's whines get higher in pitch. His nipples were always sensitive. It was something he held against Sehun, and teased him when ever he had the chance. 

"Daddy please, fuck me harder~!" Sehun nearly screams, his thighs quivering and toes curling at the immense pleasureable pain. Yixing goes harder, pulling of mouth off Sehun's nipple in favor of twisting it with his fingers. The harsh, " _AH~!"_ he was rewarded with only made him go faster and harder, sucking and biting at the younger's neck. 

"DADDY!" Sehun cries out, clamping around Yixing's cock as he comes. Yixing grunts, slowing down and helping the younger ride his orgasm out. He wraps his arms around Sehun's waist, and pulls him up so that they're face to face, with Sehun straddling the elder. 

"You okay?" Yixing asks, peppering kisses all over the younger's face, finally planting one on Sehun's mouth. The younger hums and nods, rolling his hips against Yixing's.

The elder groans, remembering that he was still buried in Sehun, and hard. Yixing thrusts up into Sehun, fucking into him roughly, causing the younger to cry out. 

Sehun wraps his arms around Yixing, feebly trying to keep up with the elder's erratic pace. The pleasure was proving to be too much, and due to the immense pleasure, he was getting close to yet another orgasm fast. 

"Daddy, daddy. I'm close." Sehun pants into Yixing's ear, pulling the elder's fast to his to kiss him. It's rather messy, full of tongue and teeth, but it only heated them up more. 

Yixing places his hands on the younger's ass cheeks, spreading them apart before snapping up into him, allowing him to go deeper. Sehun gasped, his mouth opening in the perfect little "Oh" face. 

Yixing grins, biting his bottom lip at how perfectly wrecked and wanton his little Sehun is for him. 

"You look so beautiful, Sehunnie. So perfect." He says, allowing Sehun to come one more time, before stopping the third one with his fingers forming a tight circle around the base of his shaft. 

The younger cries out at his lost orgasm, thrusting desperately against Yixing. 

"Not yet baby." He says, letting go when he thinks the younger isn't any where close to coming. Yixing lays Sehun down, wrapping the younger's legs around his waist, before snapping his hips once again, burying himself and then pulling out. Sehun's previous two orgasms had him on edge. 

Soon, Yixing is coming inside Sehun, groaning softly as he does so. Sehun pouts indignantly. Before he can complain, he pulls out of Sehun, and leans down to suck the younger's cock into his mouth, deep throating him once he got used to the feeling of feeling Sehun on his tongue.

He sucks Sehun off, thrusting three of his fingers into Sehun's abused hole.

Sehun cries out, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. He tosses his head back and forth, his back arching as he comes with a near scream of, "Daddy!!"

Yixing swallows the younger's come like a champ, gently licking the tip before pulling off, and pulling his fingers out. "You okay, baby?" YIxing asks, rubbing Sehun's hips softly.

"I can't take anymore.." Sehun says tiredly. Yixing murmurs softly, placing gently kisses on his thighs before leaning up and kissing him. "Okay, get some rest." Yixing says, wiping the younger's hair from his forehead.

"Mm.." Is all Sehun replies, before drifting off to sleep. Yixing smiles, and runs his fingers through Sehun's sweat slick hair. He was definitely going to have to baby Sehun tomorrow.  He didn't mind..just as long as the younger stayed by his side, he would happily spoil Sehun...


	2. Chapter 2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing wakes up the next morning to a familiar face sitting across the room with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final and probably short chapter, maybe 500 words maybe with a morning after, and whiny Sehun.

Yixing groans softly, confused as to what woke him up. He looked to his side, smiling gently when he spots Sehun sleeping peacefully next to him. He hears a snort coming from the other side of his room. He glances up and rolls his eyes. 

"So nice of you to show up, Seunghyun." Yixing says sarcastically. If the rent wasn't so high, and if Seunghyun didn't pay his half on time, he would have kicked the other out a looooooong time ago. Yep, Lee Seunghyun, or Seungri, was his roommate, unfortunately. He had recently become his roommate about 8 months ago, after Yixing put an add out that he needed a roommate. Almost a day after the ad was released, Seunghyun had replied. Though they were familiar with each other in school, neither had recognized the other's voice until Seunghyun showed up. 

Seunghyun chuckled, standing up and walking over to the bed. He kneels down and runs his finger don Sehun's cheek. Yixing stiffens up and frowns at Seunghyun. "Look, the next time you wanna fuck Sehun, ask. Don't pull this shit again." Yixing says, smacking Seunghyun's hand away. Seunghyun rolls his eyes, and laughs softly. 

"Yeah yeah." He says, standing up and stretching. "He was pretty loud last night. Pretty sure he had a lot of fun..daddy." Seunghyun chuckles, avoiding the lube bottle Yixing tossed towards him. "Coffee and western breakfast?" He asks, heading towards the door. 

"Yeah, eggs over easy and brown toast." He says, hugging Sehun closer to him. 

 

 

Seunghyun pulled out the eggs, hashbrowns and bread for breakfast, quickly making enough for three. 

Seunghyun leaned against the counter, thinking about the first time he saw Sehun. Yixing had invited Sehun over, no doubt for sex, but it was during Seunghyun's first week there. Usually Yixing would go out to meet Sehun, or Seunghyun would always be out when the youngest would come around. But the former just so happened to be home on an uneventful Friday evening, when Sehun arrived, and had heard everything. From Sehun begging, to Sehun screaming out his pleasure, and everything in between.

The next morning was when he got to see Sehun, and he looked quite familiar. He had seen the younger around SNU campus, keeping to himself while reading books. He hadn't really paid much attention to him until he found out who exactly the screamer Yixing would claim on a weekly basis. Then he was intrigued, wanting to get into Sehun's pants, and then really paying attention to him, when he caught the unconscious things he did when no one else was looking. How he would bite his bottom lip when he was concentrating, when he would unconsciously lick his bottom lip, the way his eyebrow furrowed when he was stuck on a problem. 

Seunghyun would discreetly ask questions about Sehun to Yixing, laughing when he was caught and smacked upside his head. He sighed and dished out the hashbrowns and eggs, popping two slices of toast onto each plate when they were ready. He set on making the tea next, knowing that Yixing preferred it over coffee. 

He calls out to Yixing, telling him breakfast was ready, sitting down after getting himself some juice, and digging into his own breakfast. Yixing walks out with a pouting Sehun on his back. 

Seunghyun chuckles, and ruffles the younger's hair, patting his lap. 

Yixing makes a face, before letting Sehun sit down on Seunghyun's lap. He pulls the chair close to the two, before grabbing two cups and pouring tea into them, one with extra honey, stirring it in before sitting down next to Sehun and Seunghyun. 

"Sleep well, Sehun?" Seunghyun asks, forking some food into his mouth. Sehun grumbles, leaning his head against the elder's chest. Yixing sighs and smiles, ruffling Sehun's hair. 

"Eat up, we can take a bath afterwards." He says, handing Sehun a cup. Sehun makes a noise and takes a sip of the tea. 

Things may have started out a bit rocky, but Yixing thinks he can get used to this. He smiles at the two, and nods mentally to himself. Yep, he can definitely get used to this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THE ENDING SUCKS >_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write good endings ._. I'm sorry. I wrote this in like...4-5 hours. OP I hope it was okay, and I'm sorry it doesn't really follow what you wanted, I tried. Till next time! Comment, give kudo's?? <3


End file.
